


Use your words (Tell me what you want)

by castielsstarr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cas is the object of their affections, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam let Castiel tell them exactly what he wants them to do, but he can't come until they say so. It drives him a little crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use your words (Tell me what you want)

**Author's Note:**

> During a call for prompts last night, I was asked to write Wincestiel. My response was "abso-fucking-lutely." I'm not posting this with the other Ask and Answer prompts because this one in particular got very very long. Way longer than it was supposed to, so it gets to stand alone. Hope you all like it!
> 
> Remember, [prompts](http://wingedwincest.tumblr.com/ask) are always open if you have something specific you want. :D

“Sam,” Castiel whimpered. “Please.”

“Please, what, babe?” He barely stopped mouthing at Cas’ ear to speak, just murmuring around the soft flesh of the lobe as his tongue licked back and forth across it.

Cas gasped, the feeling sending pulses of electricity through the back of his skull, down his spine, to settle and coil in his belly. Every part of his body was so sensitive and Sam knew exactly how to exploit it with tongue, fingers, and cock. “I need you to, um…” He trailed off on a gasp and closed his eyes against the feel of teeth against the outer shell of his ear.

Another voice chimed in. “Use your words, sweetheart. We want to hear you say it.” The calloused hands of the second man caressed Castiel’s sides lightly, settling at his hips where thumbs rubbed lightly over the bones jutting from under his skin.

He wanted so badly to curl in on himself when Dean touched him like that. The hunter knew what it did to him—made him buck straight off the bed. He had come untouched once, just from Dean’s mouth and teeth working what little flesh from his hips he was able to get between them. It had been so embarrassing, but Dean had immediately licked up every bit of his milky, white come while Sam kissed him deep, telling him how good he was without words.

Castiel tried to breathe through the feeling of the two touching him, both having shifted their hands to each finger lightly at one of his nipples. The rush through his head was distracting, and closing his eyes, so he couldn’t see what they were doing to him only strengthened the feeling. “I need… please…” He was whining and fighting for words. “Touch my cock, please, _please_!” Cas was able to spit out and he could feel Sam grinning around the ear he was still sucking.

“Are you going to be good for us?” Dean asked as he lowered his mouth to lap at the hardened nub. Just the flat of his tongue over and over again like he was licking the streaming rivulets off a quickly melting popsicle. It was a constant stimulus, making Cas buck his hips up, trying to get friction that Dean wasn’t giving him yet.

“Yes, yes, I’ll be so good. Do whatever you want, just please!”

Sam moved down to mouth and nip at the crook of neck and shoulder, reveling in the scent of Cas’ skin as it started to slick with sweat. “Want you to keep talking,” he mumbled before sinking his teeth deep in the muscle, causing Castiel to scream.

Teeth shouldn’t feel so good, but the way that Sam worked his jaw, pulling at skin and muscle both, it was heaven for him. “I-I-I... can’t. Can’t focus, can’t do it, can’t.”

“You _can_ do it, Cas,” Dean removed his mouth from his skin with one last flick of his pointed tongue. “Want you to ask for it. Whatever you tell us, we’ll do.” He motioned for Sam to move back from Cas, giving him some space to calm down a little. He was so riled up already that he felt like he was capable of exploding.

Sam placed one last kiss to his cheek before moving away. “But you can’t come until we tell you. You tell us to stop, ease up, we’ll listen. Whatever you want, but you have to wait.”

The loud groan echoed around their bedroom, and the brothers laughed together.

“Seems like he’s good with this,” Dean chuckled, running one finger over Cas’ cheekbone.

“Are you, Cas? Will you let us?” Sam asked gently. He was always the one to look after emotions, while Dean took care of physical wellness. The system had worked for them so far.

Cas swallowed audibly. “Sam, I want your mouth all over my—” He gestured to his whole chest and torso. “And Dean, I want… I want you to kiss me.” His request was tentative, but as Dean captured his mouth with warm, soft lips, he knew he didn’t need to be.

Sam’s lips trailed over every inch of skin, licking, sucking, kissing, laying soft bites. Castiel gasped and moaned into Dean’s mouth at the feeling, and Dean held tight to the short hairs at the back of his neck, keeping their mouths locked together. He licked into Cas’ mouth, tongue a warm, wet presence as it tangled with his own. Dean didn’t kiss as much as Sam did, but when he did it was deep and passionate. It never failed to let Cas know that he loved him.

They were both gasping for air when they broke the connection between lips, Dean’s face flushed and his eyes half-lidded. Castiel leaned in for one more quick peck. “I should give your brother a turn.”

“Yeah, I think he’d like that.” Dean looked down where Sam was pressing kisses into the small space just between the tip of Cas’ cock—which was leaking already—and his belly button.

“Sam,” Cas’ voice was a little rough. “I would like to kiss you. Dean, I want, um…” The embarrassed flush spread over his chest and cheeks. He didn’t like saying it out loud, not while he had all of his mental faculties. Thought the words sounded crass and harsh, but the two men loved them when they would fall from his mouth unabashedly. “I need your mouth on my cock.”

Dean smirked and kissed him on the cheek before moving down Cas’ body to settle between his legs. He wrapped his arms underneath the smaller man’s legs, hands settling right on the junction of hips and legs, keeping him pushed down to the bed and pulled tight to his mouth. The kisses along Castiel’s shaft were soft, slow, delicate almost.

The other Winchester had moved up to claim his mouth, sucking lightly at his bottom lip, pulling little noises from both of them. Their tongues pressed against one another licking, tasting, playing. He loved kissing them, both with their different styles and levels of need.

When Dean licked a long stripe from the very base of Cas’ cock to the redenned tip, Castiel let out a loud moan that Sam swallowed down. Instead of sucking Cas into his mouth, he went back to peppering those soft kisses against his skin and Cas whined.

“Tell me exactly what you need, baby.”

Sam broke the kiss to let Cas talk. “Suck me, Dean.”

He didn’t waste any time and sunk the wet heat of his mouth around Cas’ thick cock. It was nudging the back of his throat and he swallowed around him, lips locked around the base, nose nuzzling into those fine curls that smelled so deliciously of pure Cas. Distantly, he could hear Cas whined loudly, but he was so caught up in the heady smell and the weight of him on his tongue. Dean had to pull his attention back and he pulled off of Cas to catch his breath before sucking that perfect cock into his mouth again.

“Fuck, _Dean_. I wan—oh, god.” Cas threw his head back and moaned at the feel of Dean’s tongue passing over the thin bundle of nerves on the underside of his cock. He whimpered and looked back down at the brown-haired, green-eyed devil that was going to drive him insane.

“You’re ok, Cas. I’ve got you.” Sam had snuggled up tight to his side and was placing soft kisses against his lips and the corners of his mouth. “Just talk. Tell him everything you want.”

“God, Dean, suck me harder, please. Not faster, just har— _yes_! Oh, god, please don’t stop, don’t stop. I’m gonna—”

Sam kissed him rough once before pulling away. “Remember, you can’t come until we tell you to.”

Cas looked like he was damn near about to cry, both from pleasure and the reminder. He had forgotten and he was so, so close. This would be over if he didn’t call a command. “D-Dean, stop, stop.”

They were both panting heavily when Dean dropped Castiel’s flushed cock from his mouth. It was so wet from his spit that Dean passively wondered if he’d be able to take it with very little preparation. Castiel’s hips kept trying to buck, seeking anything to get him off, but Dean held him down.

“You’re doing so good for us, Cas. So proud of you.”

“Sam, I need,” a moan was ripped from him with no warning or reason. “I need to come, please.”

“Not yet, but soon. I promise, I won’t draw this out too long for you. Not this time.”

Castiel shivered slightly and settled his hips back on the bed without fighting his human restraint.

“Are you all right with that?”

Cas nodded and turned his head to Sam. He cupped the younger man’s cheek and rubbed his thumb across that defined bone. “Will you suck me now? I want to come in your mouth. If… if that’s ok.”

“Anything you want.” Sam moved to Castiel’s side while Dean stayed between his legs. 

“And I want Dean to, uh,” his voice lowered to barely a whisper, “to rim me.”

The glint in Dean’s eye let him know he wasn’t getting it that easily, but he lowered his mouth all the same. He moved his hands from Cas’ hips to holding the globes of ass, spreading him open with his thumbs. “Say it, Cas. I know you can do better than that.”

Dean was insufferable when he wanted to be and it frustrated Cas. He could feel Dean’s hot breath over his skin and that tight pucker of muscle, but he wouldn’t move, not until Cas broke. God, he needed it so bad and he couldn’t stop the words as the tumbled from his lips. “I need your tongue licking me open, _please_.”

The flat of his tongue was on Cas’ hole before he had even finished the request. Castiel had to bite down on the meat of his hand to stifle the near scream that was ripped from him as Sam’s mouth took the head of his cock in and suckled on it lightly. If they weren’t double teaming him it wouldn’t be so overwhelming, but this time was almost unbearable. 

Dean’s lips were moving in conjunction with his tongue, making the motion feel like a reverent kiss. On every pass, his tongue would push against the ring of muscle, trying to gain entry, insistent on tasting everything. When he was finally allowed inside, Dean moaned, tongue circling inside of him. And Sam kept sucking on just the head of his cock, as if he would be able to milk the orgasm right out of him. If he wasn’t careful, he was going to.

All three of them were moaning together, Cas trying to keep still and failing, rolling his hips down onto Dean’s tongue thrusting inside of him and up into Sam’s waiting mouth. “St-sta…” He couldn’t get his mouth to form the rest of the word, but he needed them to pull off. This was too much, both of their mouths on the most sensitive places. They couldn’t keep going if he was going to keep his promise. Concentrate. “St-stop, _ah_. Stop, stop, stop!” He cried out.

Sam flicked bright eyes up to meet his and smiled, pulling off his cock. Dean’s tongue kept working, his hole starting to flutter around it as he pushed in again. “It’s ok, Cas. You can come.” Sam swallowed all of his cock this time and Castiel was shooting off deep in his throat with a low, slurred moan of both their names.

He was pulsing hard inside of Sam, coming more than he had in ages, since Sam started to choke a little, letting some of it trickle out of the side of his mouth. Watching that spit and come mixture slide down his face was so obscene that it had him releasing one more spurt into Sam’s throat.

When his orgasm started to subside, Dean pulled his tongue out, but kept gently licking and kissing his hole. It was a way to ease Cas down from the high instead of letting him crash. Sam pulled off to swallow the load in his mouth, but let his fingers lightly rub over Cas’ slightly softening length, using the same tactic as Dean.

Eventually, Cas started shivering from the combination of overstimulation and the sweat cooling on his skin, and Dean sat up to get them a blanket. Sam never stopped touching him, now rubbing his full palm over his cock, watching the way his stomach muscles jumped and his hips tried to pull away.

“Sam, I—”

“Do you think you can do it this time?”

Castiel nodded quickly. Even though his cock was softer than before, he knew he was going to be able to come again for Sam. “Close.” 

Sam sucked sharply on his ear and that was enough to tip him over. The muscle contractions were more fierce this time and he spilled what small amount was left in his balls over the flat of his stomach, some of it catching on Sam’s fingers.

He came down to the feel of Dean licking his stomach clean with just the slightest flick of his tongue to the tip of Cas’ dick, making him hiss. Dean also licked the little bit off of Sam’s fingers before draping the blanket over top of all of them.

The Winchesters curled up on either side of Castiel, their warmth seeping into his skin. Both of their still rock-hard erections were pressed into his legs. “Do you want me to—” He had to pause for a yawn. “Take care of you?”

Dean shook his head and Sam kissed his cheek lightly. “No, we’re fine. This was your Valentine’s present. You look like you’re ready for a nap, anyways.”

Cas nodded sleepily. “Love you.”

“We love you, too, Cas. Now get some rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> SPN NSFW Multi-ship sideblog: [wingedwincest.tumblr.com](http://www.wingedwincest.tumblr.com)  
> Main blog: [castielsstarr.tumblr.com](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)


End file.
